


A pack

by Dove00



Category: Harry Potter-JK Rowling
Genre: Alice starts to care for Fenir (NOT romance), Cursed Child ain’t canon in these parts, F/M, I Mean all of them do, M/M, NO rape, Stockholm Syndrome, but especially those three, but in a way of “I don’t want him captured”, enjoy, harry ron hermione have PTSD, i don’t know, i think, scorbus is pure and James loves his siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 08:45:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16720107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dove00/pseuds/Dove00
Summary: Info: When Alice was five, a recently escaped Fenir Greyback attacked her and infected her with lycanthropy. Nine years later, he kidnaps her for her to join his pack and despite everyone looking for her, they could not find the younger twin. What happens when two years later, Fenir brings a new prisoner who’s a human? What happens when that person is one of Alice’s former best friends and crush, Fred Weasley II.





	A pack

**Author's Note:**

> It is stated that Ron and Neville defeated Greyback in the battle.

“But I’m not tired.” Augusta Longbottom whined as her twin sister, Alice was fast asleep beside her.  
“I think that may change when we reach your comfy bed.” Neville soothed as he drove. The girls were too young for side along apparation. “Mum’s already out.” At that moment, Hannah woke up in a start.  
“I’m awake. I’m just resting eyes.” She lied and Neville laughed.  
“Of course, dear.”  
-  
By the time, they reached their house in their muggle house, the twins were both asleep. Neville mentally thanked that Molly made them shower after Alice, Fred II, and James II had a mud fight that Augusta got caught in. Molly was fuming while George was trying hard not to laugh.  
In the girls’ room, they took off their shoes and placed pajamas on their sleeping angles. Unknowing of who is lurking outside of their window.  
Greyback was able to escape in transport from one cell when he kill his cell mate. He wants revenge on the people who defeated him in the Battle of Hogwarts, the two being Ron Weasley and Neville Longbottom. Waiting for the two to leave the room, he entered and looked at the two.  
Before coming, he realized he couldn’t infect both of them because their parents would be awoken at one scream and he would be caught or at least chased then caught. However, one scream and he’s gone by the time they awake.  
He made his decision in a heartbeat and sank his teeth into her. Her blue eyes shot open as a blood curdling scream left her mouth that echoed the house. He ran to the window and jumped out as Neville and Hannah barged in and a spell cut his leg. He heard a cry. He laughed for hours after that. He would have to wait a few years to enact revenge on Weasley but if they make the same sound, it would be worth the wait.  
-  
Alice Elise Longbottom was never the same after that.


End file.
